Walking along an extended road
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde los eventos de la prisión, pero ellos aun sobreviven contra todo pronostico. Así que cuando Judith pide que le relate una historia, no son princesas ni dragones los personajes principales de los que habla Beth ante la mirada de Daryl. Son ellos, los héroes, los sobrevivientes, los que luchan contra los caminantes. AU. Futuro Alternativo.
1. Prologo: Erase una vez

_Sí, sí, sí. Soy yo de nuevo y con una nueva historia. _

_Esta vez les traigo un AU, inspirada en tres de mis cuatro personajes favoritos de The Walking Dead. En esta historia, Beth y Daryl nunca se separaron, más a su cargo se encuentra nuestra pequeña Judith. Ambientada 5 años después de los eventos ocurridos en el capitulo "Too Far Gone" (09x4), Beth le relata a Judith como han sobrevivido a lo largo de este tiempo. _

_Sin más que agregar (de momento), espero que disfruten de está nueva historia como yo lo haré al escribirla. _

_****__Disclairmer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solo soy una fans que tome prestado los personajes para satisfacer mi espíritu de fan. _

* * *

**Walking along an extended road**

_**(Caminado a lo largo de un extenso camino)**_

* * *

**PROLOGO**

**_Erase_**_** una vez…**_

* * *

"_Hoy me desperté en mí propia cama, en mí propio cuarto. Pero tengo lista mi mochila, tengo cerca mi arma. Tengo miedo…"_

_**Beth Greene. Inmates (11x4)**_

_** The Walking Dead.**_

* * *

"_Ya no lloro._

_No porque sea más fuerte o me haya dejado de doler. No, todo lo contrario. Perder a alguien duele como si estuviera en el infierno, pero yo ya no lloro. Creo que simplemente las lágrimas se me han acabado, se han secado… Pero sigue doliendo, duele como el puto infierno._

_Es de ese tipo de cosas que a pesar del tiempo no cambian. El dolor no disminuye, no aumenta, sigue igual. Y junto con él, el miedo. Sigo durmiendo con mí arma cerca, la mochila lista, las botas al alcancé. Las pesadillas nunca se van, tampoco el miedo, ni el dolor._

_Pero sigo viva, en contra todo pronóstico."_

_._

Cada paso le es insoportable.

Hace rato que se ha quedado sin aliento, sus pulmones arden, claman por oxígeno. Cada uno de sus músculos parecen desgarrarse a medida que avanza, tiene la frente empapada en sudor, los labios agrietados por la sed, las manos entumecidas por la cercanía del invierno y la piel de los brazos se encuentra cubierta de arañazos. Sus rodillas están deseosas de ceder, junto con todo su cuerpo. Todo su ser anhela dejarse caer, echarse un par de minutos, tomar unas cuantas bocanadas de aire y liberar la tormenta que arrasa con su interior y que amenaza con destrozar lo poco de ella que aún se mantiene en pie.

Se detiene tan solo un instante, respira profundo como si se tratara de un pez fuera del agua; se pasa la mano por el rostro y se muerde los labios, ladea un poco la cabeza y observa sobre su hombro a la pequeña figura que le sigue con un paso igual de cansado.

La niña tiene el rostro empapado por el sudor y las lágrimas, el cabello enmarañado en una coleta apretujada y los brazos cubiertos de moretones. Arrastra los pies tratando de mantener su paso, sus mejillas rojas no hacen más que recordarle que llevan demasiado tiempo caminando, huyendo, y que sus cuerpos ya no aguantan más. Se encuentran al extremo, aunque la pequeña no se ha quejado ni la primera vez, ella sabe que tienen que parar. Aunque eso pueda significar tantas cosas.

A la mujer le gustaría detener sus pasos para descansar un rato, disfrutar de la brisa otoñal y de los últimos rayos del sol, o contar con un poco más de fuerza para rodear a la niña con sus brazos, alzarla, y llevarla a cuestas el resto del camino para que sus cortas piernas no tengan que sufrir los estragos del cansancio; pero duda de suerte o su fuerza para ello. Por lo que sigue caminando sembrando la mayor distancia que pueda entre la deshuesadora de autos que había sido su refugio las últimas semanas y ellos.

No está segura de cuantos kilómetros llevan, pero sabe que nunca será suficiente, que por más que lo intenten no lograrán moverse más rápido que la muerte.

Y ese pensamiento lacera otro trozo de su alma. _Como si ya no fuera suficiente. _

Desvía nuevamente la mirada hacia el frente y esta choca con la espalda del cazador que camina unos metros por delante de ella. Es capaz de apreciar los músculos bajo la ropa, tensos, siempre preparados para atacar. El sudor empapa sus prendas, el roce de la mochila le quema la piel, el peso le resta movilidad, más el hombre permanece en guardia con la ballesta en alto. En ese momento le recuerda a un lobo, con el vello de la nuca erizado y los dientes destellando junto con el inconfundible gruñido que indica peligro.

_Daryl es un lobo, hace tiempo solitario, ahora el alfa de esa manada que se ha visto reducida a tan solo tres de ellos_.

- ¡Ahh! – El chillido, aunque bajo, les alerta.

Voltea con tal rapidez que es capaz de oír sus vertebras de su cuello crujir por la acción. Gira justo en el momento exacto para ver a la más pequeña caer al doblarse el pie en un ángulo extraño. Reacciona velozmente, extiende sus brazos hacia la pequeña y la alcanza, Daryl se detiene tras de ella, aun con la ballesta en mano. Siempre lista, atenta, apta para disparar.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta de rodillas, a la misma altura que la pequeña.

La niña asiente, se restriega las lágrimas y se ensucia su rostro con tierra. Beth le dedica una sonrisa triste, busca en los bolsillos de su chaqueta un pañuelo raído y le limpia la suciedad y el sudor de sus mejillas. No puede evitar sentirse culpable, ha mantenido a la niña en constante movimiento, sin descanso u horas de sueños desde que su trémula paz les fue arrebatada.

- Estoy cansada – Admite la pequeña con vergüenza. La mirada baja, las manos hurgando en la tierra.

La mujer no deja de sonreírle aunque ésta no alcance a llegar a sus ojos, convirtiendo su sonrisa en un gesto vacío. Comprende que la niña enfrente de sí no puede más ¡Diablos, ella tampoco puede! Han caminado kilómetros a lo largo del día con sus mochilas a cuestas, el corazón desbocado y el miedo martilleándole la sien. Se siente tentada en tomarla entre sus brazos, darle un beso en la frente y acurrucarla hasta que la pequeña se duerma sobre su pecho, pero temé que ese simple gesto sea capaz de costarles la vida.

_Ya no quiere perder a nadie más_, _no cree poder soportar otra perdida._

Siente como el cazador coloca su mano sobre su hombro llamando su atención. Beth alza la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que pierden todo rastro de frialdad cuando se posan sobre los de ella. Algo muy dentro de sí se agita, golpetea en su pecho, apacigua la tormenta que devasta su interior. Ella lleva la mano hasta la del hombre, le acaricia los nudillos con el índice y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él. No es la primera vez que se tocan, hace tanto tiempo que ambos solo cuenta el uno con el otro, que el no hacerlo se le antoja insoportable.

- Deberíamos descansar – Gruñe el hombre, ella se muerde los labios.

- ¿Seguro? – Cuestiona, temerosa.

Él asiente.

- Si seguimos caminando ninguno de los tres tendrá fuerza para continuar mañana, además ya es de tarde y durante la noche no es aconsejable continuar.- Dice – Tanto Judith como tú necesitan un descanso.

- No te preocupes por mí, yo puedo seguir.- Contesta, siendo acallado por el dedo índice del cazador que se posa sobre sus labios. El hombre niega suavemente con la cabeza. Ella se pierde en su mirada, en ese mar embravecido que son los ojos del hombre que ha reclamado como _suyo_.

- No lo creo.

Ella se muerde nuevamente los labios en un gesto nervioso, deja caer los hombros en señal de rendición y afirma con la cabeza. El atisbo de una sonrisa deforma por un segundo los labios del cazador. _Él tiene razón_.

- ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí? – Pregunta a su vez la niña, sus grandes ojos azules pasean por los rostros de los adultos.

- Si, preparémonos para descansar.- Confirma el cazador.

Improvisan un campamento rápidamente.

El hombre establece un perímetro con alambres y latas para mantener a los caminantes a raya mientras Beth cava un agujero en la tierra para encender el fuego, Judith recoge algunas ramas secas para ayudarla. No les lleva más de unos minutos estar listo, Daryl se mantiene vigilante mientras la mujer se sienta sobre su saco de dormir y Judith se acomoda en su regazo, apoyando la parte trasera de su cabeza en el pecho de la mujer. Beth le acaricia el dorso de la mano, envolviéndola en un abrazo.

La niña huele a hierba fresca, tierra húmeda y sudor, pero su olor en vez de desagradable pareciera calmar un poco la tempestad que agita su alma. Su olor le recuerda a tiempos mejores, a esa niñez que se le antoja tan lejana e irreal, como si fuera otra vida que no es en la que le ha tocado existir. _Judith huele a la niña que alguna vez fue_. A la pequeña rubia con dos coletas que perseguía a su hermana por la granja y trepaba árboles para huir de los quehaceres junto a su hermano, y que su madre siempre reñía por acabar con la ropa manchada de lodo. _La pequeña Bethy de su padre._

Se embriaga con su aroma y los recuerdos que este despierta en su memoria. Por un instante se permite evocar esa vida que hace años se esfumo para darle paso a los muertos.

Aunque mantiene los ojos cerrados está segura que Daryl tiene sus ojos fieros sobre ellas, siempre vigilante, como ese ángel guardián del que su madre le hablaba cada vez que se iba a la cama de niña. Y es que el lobo solitario, el cazador, se había convertido en más que un protector o un amigo, en su compañero. _Es la única persona que aquel mundo no se había atrevido a arrancarle, ni a él ni a Judith._

- Deberías descansar.- Dice el hombre, sacándola de su ensoñación.

- En un momento – Contesta, al tiempo que acaricia la melena rubia de la pequeña.

Los ojos de la niña parecieran cerrarse solos a pesar del esfuerzo por la chiquilla en evitarlo.

- Cariño, duerme – Le susurra Beth, con una delicadeza sorprendente.

La cría apenas niega con la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo por no quedarse dormida. Beth la mira con dulzura, entendiendo su renuencia a dormirse.

- Tranquila Jude, los monstruos se encuentran lejos.- Y aunque sabe que es mentira, muy en su interior desea que sea verdad por el bien de los tres.

- No quiero dormir.- Dice la niña, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Sus pequeñas manos juguetean con las mangas del suéter, el cual es un par de tallas más grande que ella, revelando que a pesar de sus palabras la pequeña sigue demasiado asustada para cerrar los ojos.

- Vamos _Patea Traseros_, yo me encargo de vigilar. _Nada nos va a pasar_.- Le promete el hombre, posando su mirada en la niña.- No dudaras de mí palabra ¿no?

Judith niega rápidamente la cabeza, se acomoda contra el cuerpo de Beth y cierra los ojos, aunque no se duerme.

- ¿Te cantó una canción? – Propone la rubia, acariciándole el cabello.

- No – Contesta la pequeña, abriendo de forma juguetona un solo ojo y dedicándole una fugaz sonrisa.- Prefiero que me cuentes una historia….-

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál te gustaría escuchar, Jude? –

- Cuéntame cómo fue que me salvaron ¿sí? –

No es la primera vez que Beth le cuenta aquella historia a la pequeña, pero no puede evitar a sentir como el pecho se le desgarra al recordar el pasado. A su padre, su hermana, a sus amigos perdidos. A la esperanza de una buena vida. _El dolor de la perdida no disminuye con el tiempo, tan solo uno se acostumbra a vivir con él desgarrándole el alma. _Al instante siente la calidez de Daryl junto a ella, su brazo colándose por su espalda y afianzando su agarre en su cintura, siendo está su forma de decir: _No estás sola en ese maldito mundo, él también lo está. A él también le duele recordar el pasado_.

Pero a pesar del dolor, ninguna persona en su sano juicio puede negarse a la mirada brillante de Judith. Así que en vez de evitar revivir nuevamente el pasado, vuelve a besar la frente de su pequeña y rápidamente entrelaza sus dedos con los del cazador, buscando nuevamente en él la fuerza para mantenerse entera. Pasea su mirada por los alrededores, hasta que la posa en el fuego que crespita ante ellos.

- _Erase una vez una prisión…._

No importa ni el tiempo ni las épocas, todo cuento debe empezar con el tan conocido "Erase una vez…". Igualmente, tampoco le debe importarle el dolor de los recuerdos de aquellos que han perdido en su lucha por la supervivencia, a pesar de que muy dentro de sí aun llore por ella. Después de todo, en ese mundo de muertos, lo realmente valioso es la mirada expectante que le dedica la pequeña rubia, el cálido toque que le brinda Daryl a su lado y su corazón galopante, que sigue palpitando a pesar de que hace mucho que debía estar muerta.

_Porque ella no es ni Michonne, ni Carol, ni Maggie. Pero está viva, y seguirá así por ellos._

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_**Nota de la autora.** Lo sé, lo sé. Debería estar escribiendo un nuevo capitulo de **Walking After You** (¡Lo estoy haciendo!) Pero no puedo evitar escribir sobre está pareja, así como imaginarme los diversos escenarios en los que podía encontrarse. Y esté es uno de ellos... ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí Beth encuentra a Judith? ¿Sí es ella quién la rescata? ¿Y Daryl? Bueno, así es como nace está historia y el arco argumental que pienso seguir. Dado que continuaré con WAY, y pienso terminar ambas antes de Octubre, me he propuesto publicar un episodio cada 15 día, una semana dedicada para una historia y la siguiente para otra (¿Me di ha entender? Porque lo estoy dudando seriamente). _

_Como ya se dieron cuenta, ha pasado cinco años desde los eventos de la prisión y de nuestro grupo solo nos queda (o al menos eso parece): Beth, Daryl y la pequeña Judith, quién aún siguen escapando de los caminantes. Sé que en un principio es algo corto, pero a penas es el prologo a esta historia. Para el siguiente capitulo, nos enteraremos cómo fue que Judith llegó a mano de estos dos. _

_Creo que de momento ya no tengo nada que agregar, un saludo a todos los lectores que se tropiecen con esta historia. _

_Un abrazo gigante. _

* * *

_PD. Un review, para que Judith les cante una canción. _


	2. Cuando la muerte arrasa al mundo

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Normalmente los comentarios de la autora los escribo al terminar el capitulo, aun en word, y evito ponerlos al principio porque hace mucho tiempo aprendí que les aburré leerlos y que lo que realmente quiere el lector es pasar directo a la historia. Sin embargo, hoy cuando abro mí cuenta en ff me encuentro con un mensaje en privado de una autora en el fandom, a quién le mencionaron que este fic es muy similar a los que ella ha escrito y como una respuesta normal, ella reviso mí fic y me escribió, pues así lo siente. _

_Llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo en fanfiction, tengo 45 fic publicados (y unos tantos borrados) que los prueban, algunos inconclusos otros no, y en tanto tiempo que llevo en este mundillo es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así. YO NO PLAGIO, esa es mí regla de oro. Cada uno de mis fic son fruto de sudor y lagrimas, y de dejar abandonada mí tesis. Pero entiendo a la autora, es más la apoyó y la he invitado a que sea ella quién juzgue mí trabajo con este segundo capitulo, sí sigue sintiendo lo mismo retiraré el fic gustosamente. _

_¿Y por qué hago tal monologo? Porque necesito decírselo al mundo, no solo a ella. Yo no plagio, ni quiero hacerlo. Tampoco me la quiero dar de victima y que digan pobrecita, ya que esa tampoco soy yo. Soy directa, no puedo evitarlo y creo que necesitaba dejar claro ese punto. _

_No tengo más que decir, tan solo espero que les guste este segundo capitulo. Atentamente, Green. _

* * *

_**Disclairmer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solo soy una fans que tome prestado los personajes para satisfacer mi espíritu de fan.**_

* * *

**Walking along an extended road**

_**(Caminado a lo largo de un extenso camino)**_

* * *

**I**

**Cuando la muerte arrasa con el mundo.**

* * *

_"El Gobernador apareció justo en nuestras puertas. Quizá si no hubiese parado de buscar. Quizá porque me rendí. Fue mi culpa. Y tu padre. Podría haberlo salvado. Tal vez yo podría haber hecho algo." - _**_Daryl Dixon. 04x12. The Walking Dead. _**

* * *

"_Siempre llevo mí diario conmigo, es una costumbre adoptada después de tantas veces en la que Shanw intentó quitármelo de las manos cuando éramos niños. Es una suerte que lo haya llevado conmigo cuando el Gobernador ataco a la prisión, por lo menos no lo perdí como el resto de mis pertenecías. _

_Es el único recuerdo que me queda de mí antigua vida, de mí padre, de mi familia y de la prisión. Lo he perdido todo, este nuevo y miserable mundo se los ha llevado como si fueran cenizas al viento. _

_Solo quedamos nosotros tres, nadie más. No quiero perderlos, no puedo permitirlo. " _

"_Erase una vez una prisión, la cual fue atacada por un hombre muy malo y sus seguidores."_

Percibía el mundo de una manera diferente. Lento, intenso, desolador. El corazón le latía frenéticamente, la cálida piel de Maggie rozaba su brazo, el arma en su mano le pesaba. La sangre fluía con rapidez por sus venas y empapaba cada una de sus células, la brisa le acariciaba el rostro con delicadeza y la luz del sol que le bañaba le arrancaba destellos a la lisa superficie de la espada que el Gobernador alzaba ante ella, su padre en frente de él.

Apenas un respiro, una última mirada.

Sus ojos verdes se encuentran por un instante con los de su padre, en ese momento tan distante de ella. En sus pupilas puedo apreciar tintes de orgullo _ - ¿Se sentiría orgulloso por las palabras de Rick o por ellas, sus hijas que se preparaba para dejar?-_, miedo _– No más, nunca más- _y una tristeza infinita –_ No, él no se merecía un final así-_. Y finalmente paz, resignación, la expresión de un hombre que está preparado para su propia muerte.

La espada desciende rápidamente cortando el aire a su alrededor más a ella se le antoja un movimiento lento, prácticamente infinito, más destellos provenientes de la reluciente superficie del arma. Escucha un zumbido que fácilmente podría confundirse con el eco de sus lágrimas cayendo al suelo. Luego todo se tiño de rojo, pequeñas gotas que salen despedidas por el aire y la burbujeante marea que ahora brota de la sonrisa sanguinolenta que se dibujaba en el cuello de su padre. Un nuevo golpe, y supo en ese instante que no volvería a oír la voz de su padre nunca más, ni vería sus sublimes sonrisas o sentiría la calidez de su mano sobre la suya. _Él se había ido, como todos los demás_.

Un grito brota de sus labios, desgarrándole las cuerdas vocales. La reja ante ella se sacude furiosamente, Maggie se aferra a ella completamente trastornada. Ella también lo hace, deseando con todo su ser alcanzar a su padre que agoniza a unos metros delante de ella, aunque muy en el fondo sabe que no importa lo que haga nunca lo alcanzará. _Su padre se ha ido_, se lo han arrebatado para siempre. Las balas pronto resonaron a su alrededor, ella misma se encontró disparando una y otra vez, vaciando el cartucho de su arma contra esos demonios que le habían quitado lo que más quería en ese mundo muerto.

"_El hombre malo no tuvo misericordia, destruyó la prisión sin importarle los sueños y esperanzas de los que ahí vivían, sentenció a muerte a muchos buenos hombres."_

Su mundo se convirtió en un torbellino de colores y ruidos, siempre acompañados por el putrefacto hedor a la muerte. Los caminantes se abrían paso hacia ellos como sí las rejas derrumbadas fueran la grieta en una represa y los muertos un río desbordante que amenazaba con ahogarlos. A su alrededor el caos se ha desatado, los vivos morían, la prisión _–su hogar esos últimos meses- _se derrumbaba ante ella. La sensación de seguridad volvía a ser reemplazada por el miedo, la esperanza en su interior comenzaba a desboronase.

- ¡Tenemos que escapar! – Le escucho gritar a Maggie, cuando las balas comenzaron a escasear.

Beth se dejó arrastrar a través de esa locura, sintiendo como su cuerpo no era más que una cascara vacía, como un títere que algún bufón se empeñaba en manejar.

El consejo había designado un autobús de la prisión para caso de emergencia. Por meses se habían preparado para escapar de los muertos sí las cosas llegaban a ponerse realmente mal, los residentes del lugar ya sabían que debían hacer, qué era lo que tenían que llevarse consigo. Tenían un plan de escape, una ruta que seguir, las cosas necesarias para sobrevivir fuera y volver a comenzar de nuevo, pero la verdad era que ninguno de ellos estaba listo para irse. _Ninguno de ellos se había imaginado que el desastre podía llegar a tocar sus puertas_. No ahora, no de esa manera.

Beth corrió con Maggie hasta llegar al autobús, o mejor dicho, la rubia se dejó guiar por su hermana hasta él. Ya no sentía, no escuchaba, apenas era capaz de apreciar como su alrededor comenzaba a derrumbarse pieza por pieza. Con cada paso que daba, un trozo de su corazón desgarrado caía y golpeaba contra el asfalto, dejando una senda de pedazos tras de ella.

- ¡¿Glenn?! ¡¿Dónde está Glenn?! – Grito Maggie, interrogando a una residente.

No oyó la respuesta pero por los gestos de su hermana supo que su cuñado no se encontraba en el vehículo.

- ¡Quédate aquí! –

- ¡MAGGIE! –

Pero debió haberlo sabido, su hermana no era de ese tipo de persona que se quedaba esperar. _Ella haría cualquier cosa por encontrar a su esposo, hasta abandonarla a ella_. Beth se mordisqueó los labios, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. No los necesitaba, no en ese momento. En cambió dirigió sus pasos hacia el autobús, siendo consciente de la mirada de pena que le dedicaba alguno de sus compañeros de prisión (aquellos que no estaban muy asustados o enfermos para hacerlo). Y tan solo fue necesario esa mirada para que la imagen de la espada desgarrando la garganta de su padre se dibujara nuevamente en su mente.

"_Muchas familias fueron separadas."_

Las arcadas obligaron a su cuerpo a doblarse en dos y en segundos su desayuno se encontraba volcado a un lado del autobús, la misma mujer que había estado ayudando al resto de sus compañeros, ahora le frotaba la espalda. Las lágrimas amenazaban por volver a derramase sobre su rostro.

- ¿Judith? ¿Dónde está Judith? – Preguntó, una vez que se hubiera incorporado.

De repente, el dolor había sido reemplazado por la preocupación. Podía escuchar sus propios sollozos, el lamento de los refugiados y el gemido de los muertos, pero no el potente llanto de la infanta.

- ¡¿Judith?! – Volvió a gritar.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada consternada, de repente sus cálidas manos se habían tornado frías.

- No… No lo sé.- Gimió – Los niños venían tras de nosotros, pero los perdimos.- Explicó, el labio inferior temblándole frenéticamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Chillo la chica, no queriendo creer en sus palabras.- ¡No, Judith no!

No lo piensa, no tiene que hacerlo. Se impulsa nuevamente hacia la prisión, esquiva unos cuantos cadáveres andantes antes de llegar a los pabellones. Con todo el peso de su cuerpo empuja la puerta, encontrándose con las celdas desoladas, completamente vacía. Una sacudida le advierte que el lugar no es seguro ni para ella ni para nadie. Le dedica tan solo una mirada, un último vistazo a ese recinto que por meses se había convertido en su hogar y en donde había depositado todos sus sueños e ilusiones, así como la creencia de un futuro mejor.

- ¡JUDITH! – Grita, desesperada.- ¡MIKA! ¡LIZZIE!

Al no escuchar respuesta, vuelve sus pasos hacia las afuera del pabellón. Tiene que sujetarse del marco de metal para no caerse cuando una explosión lo sacude todo. La prisión está ardiendo, el fuego comienza a extenderse por los pabellones y una columna de humo negro se eleva hasta el firmamento.

- ¡MOLLY! ¡LUKE! – Lo intenta de nuevo, dejando un trozó de sí en cada grito.- ¡JUDITH!

Recorre los jardines sintiendo su corazón palpitar justo en su garganta, las arcadas amenazan con volver a vaciar su estómago. Reprime las lágrimas, el vacío que parece haberse instalado en la boca de él no le deja respirar. No se rinde, no debe hacerlo. Judith es su responsabilidad, la pequeña beba que le roba una sonrisa cada mañana y que tironea de su cabello como si fuera un juguete. Un rayo de luz en ese mar de muerte en que se ha convertido el mundo. El no encontrarla, el perderla, se le antoja completamente inverosímil. Ya perdió a su padre, no puede perder también a _su pequeña_.

- ¡NIÑOS! – Vuelve a gritar - ¡JUDITH! –

"_El mundo era un lugar peligroso, la prisión ya no era segura. Pero yo no podía abandonarte, tenía que encontrarte, mi pequeña Jude"_

El llanto resuena sobre la cacofonía de gritos, detonaciones y gemidos que le rodean. Se arroja a la carrera en dirección del rugido de la bebe, pues a pesar de que aún no la ve está segura que es ella. Corre con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando la punzada de dolor que le atraviesa el pecho así como la atmosfera de peligro latente que la rodea; no le importa, lo único que realmente la impulsa a continuar es la pequeña Grimes y ese instinto de mantenerla seguro a riesgo de poner en peligro su propia vida.

- ¡No! – Chilla, cuando ve un caminante acercarse amenazante hacia el asiento de la bebe que se encuentra abandonado sobre un mar de sangre y restos humanos.

Su cuerpo se mueve por puro instinto, sin ser consciente de sus acciones. Se arroja contra el muerto derribándolo y antes de que el decadente cuerpo pueda voltearse hacia ella, Beth ya ha clavado su cuchillo en su cráneo. Trozos de sesos y sangre le salpican la franelilla. Más gemidos le advierte que no se encuentra a salvo, un segundo cuerpo se abalanza contra ella y por escasos segundo es capaz de evitarlo rodando sobre sí. El muerto se tambalea, ofreciéndole la oportunidad perfecta para clavarle su cuchillo entre ambas cejas.

Habiendo eliminado esos dos caminantes se acerca a la bebe, la cual se encontraba llorando a todo pulmón en su asiento transportable. El rostro regordete de la niña se encuentra salpicado por gotitas de sangre, las lágrimas empapan sus mejillas y las pequeñas manitas se aferran fuertemente a la frazada que la envuelve. Se las arregla para liberar a la pequeña de los cinturones que la sostienen, se la echa al hombro y coge rápidamente la pañalera que se encuentra abandonada a un lado de ellas.

- ¡Ya, ya, ya! – Dice, acariciando la espalda de la pequeña, en un vano intento de calmar sus sollozos.- Todo estará bien, Judith….

Evita mirar los restos que se esparcen por el suelo, pero no tiene que hacerlo para reconocer las prendas desgarradas de Molly y ese descubrimiento vuelve a lacerar otro trozo de su alma. Se apura en alejarse de aquel lugar, no queriendo dedicarle un solo pensamiento a la penosa estampa que le ha tocado apreciar.

_-"No, no, no. Tan solo era una niña"- _Piensa.

En su precipitada huida no se da cuenta de la manada de caminantes que comienzan a seguirla a causa de los sollozos de la pequeña que lleva en brazos. Está tan concentrada en escapar que no ve al cadáver de una mujer lanzarse contra ella, sus brazos putrefactos apenas logran rozarla cuando una saeta que rasga el aire por enfrente de ella se clava en toda la frente del cadáver. Con un gemido se las arregla para esquivar el cuerpo que cae con un sonido seco sobre el suelo.

"_Fue la primera vez (de muchas) en las que Daryl, tú tío Daryl, me salvó la vida."_

Ladea su rostro lo suficiente para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante e indescifrable de Daryl Dixon.

- ¿Están bien? – Gruñe el hombre, acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ellas.

Beth asiente como toda respuesta. Su voz se ha perdido en algún recóndito rincón de su mente.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí.- Le advierte el hombre, tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia el lado contrario.

Beth le sigue. Por encima de su hombro observa como _su hogar_ es invadido por los muertos, quedando reducido a un montón de escombros y cenizas. El futuro que tanto había soñado se desmorona ante sus ojos sin que ella pueda hacer nada. Gira la cabeza y corre, _debe sobrevivir_.

"_Corrimos sin detenernos y no volvimos la vista para atrás. Lo habíamos perdido todo de nuevo, tan solo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos."_

Siente como cada uno de sus músculos fuera a desgarrarse en cuestión de segundo, sus pulmones arden clamando oxígeno y la punzada en un costado de su torso le advierte que no podrá continuar con ese ritmo por mucho tiempo. Daryl por delante de ella no pareciera querer detenerse, el sudor le empapa los brazos, le ha humedecido el cabello. Judith se ha calmado en sus brazos, como sí entendiera que en esa carrera de vida o muerte su silenció es más apropiado que sus lágrimas.

Se abren paso por un pastizal, superan a la manada de muertos. La prisión no es más que un punto en la lejanía.

Solo cuando se siente seguros, Daryl se deja caer sobre el césped sin energía; inhalando cada bocanada de aire como si fuera la última. Ella hace lo mismo, sus piernas ya no son capaces de resistir su peso, cae y se las arregla para mantener a la bebe pegada a su pecho. En esa posición es capaz de apreciar el cielo de un hermoso azul claro, las lágrimas comienzan a fluir silenciosa por sus ojos, acariciándole con delicadeza las mejillas. Judith se remueve en su pecho, así que afianza su agarre hacia ella. No quiere soltarla, siente que la pequeña es ese tablón que la mantiene a flote en un mar embravecido.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta el cazador, quién se ha incorporado costosamente y ahora se encuentra sentado a su lado. La mirada que le dedica es ininteligible.

Beth tan solo es capaz de asentir mientras reúne todas las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse.

- ¿Y la _Patea Traseros_? –

A pesar de todo, Beth no puedo evitar que el fantasma fugaz de una sonrisa cruce sus labios al escuchar el apodo con el que Daryl ha bautizado a Judith. Mirando hacia su pecho, observa a la pequeña aferrándose a sus ropas, sus ojos azules le dedican una mirada brillante.

- Está bien, está a salvo.- Responde, con la voz rasposa.

Daryl asiente como toda respuesta, se acomoda la ballesta sobre su hombro y se pone de pie. Se le ve exhausto, sudoroso, de alguna manera parece un hombre derrotado. El hombre se acerca a ella y le extiende la mano.

- Vamos – Dice, instándola a tomarle la mano.- Necesitamos encontrar un lugar seguro para Judith.

Ella asiente, tomando su mano.

"_Aquella noche la pasamos a la intemperie, justo como hoy. Tú tío Daryl encendió un fuego bajo, se aseguró de que sí algún caminante se acercaba él pudiera detectarlo a tiempo para matarlo. Yo te envolví en una manta, te alimenté y cambie el pañal, rodeé tú cuerpecito con mis brazos y te mantuve a mí lado. _

_Esa noche, ninguno de los tres logramos dormir."_

Beth envolvió a la pequeña con sus brazos, apegándola a su pecho. No quería soltarla, tan solo se había alejado de la infanta cuando tuvo que ir a orinar, pero no se separaba de ella sí podía evitarlo. A pesar del fuego, sentía el frío rozando sus brazos expuestos, Judith en ellos también comenzaba a quejarse por el bajón de temperatura, no paso mucho antes de que la rubia comenzará a tiritar. Daryl observo el temblor de sus hombros que delataban lo mal que se le daba soportar el frío. Silenciosamente, el hombre se quitó su chaleco y se lo extendió a la rubia y la bebe.

- Toma, póntelo.- Dijo en un hosco susurro.

Beth, un poco sorprendida que el hombre le ofreciera su inseparable chaleco, lo agarro. Sus dedos se rozaron levemente durante el intercambio, y un escalofrió le recorrió desde la base de la espalda hasta la nuca.

- Gracias, muchas gracias…- Se apuró a agregar, mientras se echaba el chaleco sobre los hombros e intentaba cubrir lo mejor que podía a la pequeña en sus brazos.

- A un día de distancia, más o menos, se encuentra una cabaña que hace unos meses Michonne y yo encontramos.- Explicó el hombre, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado ante ellos.- No es mucho, más bien no es nada. Pero al menos podemos pasar uno o dos días ahí, Judith estará más segura ahí.

Está vez, Beth no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

- ¿Y no los vamos a buscar? – Preguntó, sintiendo cada palabra más amarga que la anterior.- No podemos ser los únicos sobreviviente, debemos encontrar a los demás ¡Tienes que rastrarlos!

Daryl escupió al suelo, de repente sus hombros se apreciaban más tensos que antes. La siguiente mirada que le dedico tenía destellos de ira.

- Todos están muertos.- Gruño.

- ¡Sabes que eso es mentira! – Exclamó la chica, la bebe se removió inquieta en sus brazos.- Rick, Carl, Maggie… Ellos están bien.- Afirmó, segura de cada una de sus palabras.

- No vale la pena.- Volvió a gruñir el hombre.

- ¡Daryl! – Chillo Beth, causando que la pequeña en su pecho comenzará a gemir. Preocupada, la rubia empezó a mecerla.- Tranquila Jude, todo está bien. Shhh…

- Tenemos que hallar un lugar seguro a Judith, no podemos estar paseando por ahí.- Sentenció el hombre.

- Pero…

- ¡Tienes una bebe en brazos, prácticamente no tenemos armas ni suministros! – Gruño el hombre.- No podemos estar dando vueltas por el bosque, no es lugar seguro para un bebe.

Daryl en parte tenía razón. Judith no podía estar expuesta a la intemperie y con ello a los caminantes. La bebe necesitaba de un refugio seguro, apenas tenía alimento para una semana o dos, y su llanto era capaz de exponerlos a todos al peligro. La pequeña necesitaba un lugar en donde pudiera estar a salvo. Pero _ella_ necesitaba saber del destino de su hermana, encontrar a sus amigos. Ella no podía creer que estuvieran muertos, ellos no podían ser los últimos miembros de su grupo con vida.

- No podemos ser los únicos…- Susurro, dejando caer sus hombros, en un gesto derrotado.

El cazador volvió a gruñir, sin dirigirle una palabra.

- Sí encontramos un refugio, un lugar seguro. Prométeme que los rastrearas…- Insistió la rubia, ganándose otra mirada afilada por parte del hombre.- Todos tenemos una tarea que cumplir, eso es lo que siempre decía mi papá. Yo protegeré a Judith, tú los encontraras… Prométemelo.-

Daryl no dijo nada, tan solo se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia un árbol para orinar. Beth desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada, sentía las lágrimas acumularse nuevamente en sus ojos.

- Están muertos.- Dijo Daryl, aun de espaldas a ella mientras orinaba.

Y aquella afirmación se le clavo en el pecho como sí de una daga se tratará. Las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por su rostro, en aquella oportunidad se aferró a Judith y lloró con la frente pegada a la de la bebe. No quería creer lo que Daryl decía, no lo aceptaría jamás. Maggie, Glenn, Carl, Rick… todos ellos debían estar vivos en algún lugar. Su hermana era fuerte, más que ella, y sí Beth había sobrevivido, estaba segura que su hermana también. La negativa del hombre no podía ser más que una mentira, un mecanismo de defensa contra el mundo que les rodeaba.

Daryl sin que Beth se percatará la observo fijamente por un par de minutos, no queriendo decir nada.

- Los rastrearé…- Dijo, tras un par de minutos. Volviendo a sentarse a su lado.- Pero no te hagas con demasiadas esperanzas, están muertos.

"_Al día siguiente encontramos más caminante. Nuestros amigos se habían ido..."_

El amanecer vino acompañado con gritos que rompieron la calma que les rodeaba, y como sí se trataran del gatillo de algún arma, la incitaron a correr entre el bosque repleto de caminantes. Sabía que Daryl la seguía, pero de todas maneras se las arregló para sacar su cuchillo de su cinto y empuñarlo, Judith colgaba de su pecho gracias a un arnés que había improvisado con las frazadas.

- ¡Es Luke, Daryl! – Grito, al reconocer la voz del niño gritando.- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

El cazador se retrasó al tener que lidiar con un par de caminantes, más ella no se detuvo. Tenía la impresión que lo único que había hecho en todo ese tiempo era correr, por su vida, por la vida de los demás. Correr y no parar. Y a pesar del esfuerzo cuando llego al lugar tan solo encontró más caminantes, un grupo numeroso de ellos devorando los restos de sus amigos. El zapato de Luke yacía olvidado a un lado de las vías de tren.

- ¡No! – Gimió, deteniéndose y llamando la atención de los muertos, que inmediatamente concentraron su atención sobre ella.

Asió con fuerza su cuchillo dispuesta a defender su vida y la de la pequeña niña de la cual ahora era responsable. El cadáver gruño en su intento de alcanzarla, alzando sus brazos y extendiendo sus garras hacia ellas. Como un tornado, Daryl paso a su lado y se lanzó contra los caminantes, mato el primero con su cuchillo y al siguiente le clavó una saeta entre los ojos. Uno a uno fue derrumbándolos, hasta que su rostro quedo teñido por la sangre putrefacta de los muertos y el sendero quedo cubierto por sus cuerpos ya sin vida.

Beth abrazó con fuerza a la hija de Rick, las lágrimas se deslizaban con libertad por su rostro. Se había quebrado.

- Tienes razón…- Susurro ahogadamente, cuando el último muerto cayó al suelo. - Somos los únicos que sobrevivimos, somos los únicos que podemos proteger a Judith…

Daryl se acercó a ella a paso lento, imitando a un animal que tantea el terreno por el cual caminaba. La mirada que le dedica es intensa, una mezcla de frustración y comprensión. De su bolsillo saca un pañuelo rojo, en un par de pasos acorta la distancia que le separa y sin que ella pueda advertir el próximo paso del cazador, esté extiende su brazo y con el pañuelo limpia las lágrimas que surcan su rostro.

- Judith necesita un lugar seguro.

Es lo único que atina a decir, y ella entiende que el rastrear a unos supuestos sobrevivientes puede poner en riesgo su seguridad. No hay manera de saber dónde puedan encontrarse sus amigos, su hermana. Ni siquiera están seguros de sí aún se encuentran con vida. Y ese pensamiento renueva una nueva oleada de lágrimas.

- Estaremos bien, yo me encargaré.- Dice Daryl, ayudándola a continuar.

"_Éramos nosotros tres contra el mundo."_

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**__ ¡Oi! Sé que les dije que iba actualizar cada quince días, y que está semana le tocaba a mí otro fic, pero dado que la próxima semana tendré una escapada a la playa (¡Wiiii!), decidí adelantar esté capitulo._

_¿Qué les parece? Como ya les había advertido en el "Prologo", en este fic quiero reflejar el qué hubiera pasado si en vez de ser solo Daryl y Beth, Judith también los hubiera acompañado en su huida. El fic se va a dividir en cuatro partes, la primera serán cinco capítulos comenzando por esté, en el cual relataré los eventos ocurridos tras la prisión y como se las atinaron estos dos para sobrevivir con una bebe en un mundo plagado con caminantes, así como el mantenerse unidos (¡Nadie va apartar a Beth de Daryl, he dicho!), las otras partes ya les iré contando de que van. Por otro lado, la trama romántica no va a suceder tan rápido, Daryl y Beth tienen suficiente problemas para sumarle sus sentimientos el uno por el otro, así que sean paciente._

_Bueno, creo que de momento no tengo más que agregar. Un millón de gracias a todas las personas que se atrevieron a leer esté fic, espero no decepcionarles._

_¡Abrazos y besos!_

_Un review, y Beth les dedicará una canción._


	3. No eres quién alguna vez fuiste

_¡Hola, hola! _

_**Disclairmer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solo soy una fans que tome prestado los personajes para satisfacer mi espíritu de fan. **_

**En esté capitulo utilicé algunos diálogos de la serie (aunque los modifiqué a mi gusto), así que vale recalcar que todo es propiedad de _Robert Kirkman_ y su set de guionistas. **

_Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste el segundo capitulo. _

* * *

**Walking along an extended road**

_**(Caminado a lo largo de un extenso camino)**_

* * *

_**II**_

_**No eres quién alguna vez fuiste.**_

* * *

_"Siempre habrá esperanza. Tal vez no seas tú, tal vez no sea aquí, pero sí alguien en algún lugar..."_

**_Rick Grimes. 06x01. The Walking Dead._**

* * *

"_Anoche soñé con ellos, los que ya no están. Me encontraba en la granja, Jimmy estaba a mí lado con su mano envolviendo la mía. Mi mamá cocinaba, mi hermano y sus amigos habían invadido la sala, mi padre regresaba con Otis del trabajo. Maggie se escuchaba reír a las afuera de la casa. A pesar de verlos, de tenerlos a un par de centímetros de distancia, tan solo podía sentir las lágrimas marcando un sendero por mis mejillas. _

_En mí sueño Jimmy me preguntaba por qué no sonreía, y yo lo único que podía pensar es que aquella Beth ya no estaba. Había cambiado."_

**_._**

"_Corrimos, tanto como pudimos. Nunca nos detuvimos, no podíamos hacerlo. Los monstruos, los caminantes, ellos nunca se detenían, nunca se cansaban. Teníamos que superarlos, por ti."_

_._

Parecía que hubieran estado corriendo una eternidad. De vez en cuando aminoraban el paso, tomaban un respiro y se dejaban caer sobre la alfombra de hojas secas que recubría el suelo del bosque, pero rápidamente volvían a la carrera, huyendo, intentando ser un poco más rápidos que los muertos. Sus músculos parecían desgarrarse con cada paso que daban, las piernas le pesaban como sí en vez de pies tuviera un par de bloques de concreto, sentía la ropa empapada a causa del sudor. Judith en sus brazos se removía inquita, gimiendo lastimeramente a causa de su situación. Le dolían los brazos pero se negaba a soltarla, sentía que la bebe era el ancla que evitaba que se perdiera en el oscuro mar en que se había convertido su mente.

Los pocos haces de luz que se filtraban por el dosel de los árboles ya no era lo suficiente para iluminar su camino, pero Daryl delante de ellas parecía saber muy bien a donde se dirigían. El cazador, como un lobo solitario, se movía en silencio, señalándole con gesto de cabeza aquellos lugares donde debía tener cuidado al pisar o al momento de cambiar de dirección. La escasa luz le iluminaba la frente cubierta por el sudor y la suciedad, le arrancaba destellos de los ojos claros que no perdían detalle de todo lo que les rodeaba. La ballesta cargada se encontraba en alto, tensando los músculos de la espalda y de los brazos, los cuales parecían brillar a causa del sudor. Cuando Judith se quedaba quieta entre sus brazos, Beth se deleitaba observando las gotitas que se deslizaban por ellos, sorprendiéndose por la resistencia y fuerza que demostraban tener. En comparación sus delgados brazos se le antojaban frágiles, a penas capaces de soportar el peso de la pequeña niña a su cargo.

El bosque a su alrededor se sentía distinto a lo que ella podía recordar. Ella había crecido en el campo, rodeada de árboles, colinas, animales y riachuelos; conocía los bosques, sus sonidos, los diferentes matices que lo conformaban. Pero aquel bosque no se parecía al de sus recuerdos. No olía a tierra humedad ni al frescor de la vegetación, tampoco se escuchaba el trinar de las aves, los chirridos de los grillos o las pisadas escurridizas de una ardilla. En cambio, en aquellos parajes se apreciaba el hedor de la muerte en cada rincón, acompañado de un silencio sepulcral, algo que en el pasado nunca se lo hubiera imaginado. _Y ello le aterraba_.

Daryl ladeo su cabeza, lanzándole una mirada sobre su hombro como venía haciendo desde que se toparon con los restos de sus compañeros, cómo sí temiera que en cualquier momento ella se derrumbaría justo enfrente de él. No podía culparlo, en el pasado ella simplemente se había desconectado, había pretendido apagar todo y por un instante realmente se sintió capaz, como lo demostraba la frágil cicatriz que adornaba su muñeca. Pero ella ya no era la misma, o al menos eso era lo que le gustaba creer.

Con un gesto el cazador la insto a apresurar su paso (sí eso era posible), los últimos rayos de luz iluminaron momentáneamente sus ojos antes de quedar envueltos ante la total oscuridad. La chica se mordisqueo los labios, apretujó el cuerpo de Judith contra el suyo y se apegó todo lo que pudo al cazador, quién instintivamente estiro su brazo hacia ella y atrapo su muñeca. Los gemidos resonaron lejanos, silenciando sus pisadas. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada, antes de impulsarse hacia adelante con todas sus fuerzas, intentando sembrar la mayor distancia posible de los muertos.

Cuando llegaron a la carretera, Beth apenas fue consiente de la luna brillando sobre ellos. Los numerosos gemidos parecían acercase cada vez más, Daryl la arrastró hasta un vehículo abandonado.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la rubia, un simple movimiento de sus labios.

- A la maleta – Le ordeno, ella no dudo en cumplirla.

Se las arregló para entrar a la maleta del carro mientras Daryl sujetaba a una inquieta Judith, rápidamente extendió los brazos hacia la bebe permitiéndole al hombre colarse a su lado y cerrar la cajuela. La bebe sollozo, los gemidos se oían cada vez más cerca.

- Eh, eh, eh… Tranquila Jude.- Le susurro, Beth.- Tranquila muñeca, por favor.

- Cálmala- Gruño Daryl, había atado un pañuelo a la cajuela para mantenerla cerrada.

- Hey Jude, no me hagas esto ¿sí? – Suplicó Beth, acomodándola sobre su pecho.- ¡Pásame un tetero! – Exclamó lo más bajo que pudo la rubia, en su voz se palpaba el desespero.

Daryl asintió, rebuscó en la pañalera que Beth había estado llevando todo el día y extrajo un biberón que rápidamente se lo pasó a la rubia. La chica meció en sus brazos a la pequeña, le tendió el tetero que la beba atrapó con su regordetas manitas y se lo llevo inmediatamente a la boca, justo en el momento en que los primeros caminantes chocaron contra su refugió. Beth se sobresaltó, se encorvó sobre sí misma y con un brazo apego el cuerpo de la niña más al de ella, mientras con el otro tanteo su cinturón en busca de su cuchillo. El hombre a penas le dedicó una mirada profunda antes de clavar sus ojos en la abertura del maletero, donde se podían apreciar las espectrales sombras que les regalaban los caminantes al pasar a su lado. Los gemidos eran lo peor, roncos, jadeantes, la canción muertos vivientes.

No pudieron dormir, no con el golpeteo de los muertos contra el auto como si se tratará de una cuenta gotas o sus gemidos lastimeros, no con Judith gimiendo ante cualquier molestia. Ambos se negaron a cerrar los ojos, a aceptar el abrazo de Morfeo. Beth se las arregló para calmar a Judith, le susurró canciones al oído y arrullo su sueño, Daryl se mantuvo siempre alerta, dispuesto a morir luchando porque sí los muertos se daban cuenta de su presencia, estaban condenados.

.

"_Nos ocultamos en la cajuela de un auto abandonado. De alguna manera sabías que tenías que mantenerte callada, así lo hiciste. No lloraste aquella noche, tan solo dormiste en mis brazos. Sobrevivimos gracias a ti."_

_._

Los caminantes se fueron justo cuando los primeros rayos de sol despuntaban en el horizonte. Aun así, Daryl espero lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta que se atrevió a abrir la cajuela y salir. La luz del sol le acarició el rostro, beso sus labios, agito sus parpados. El hombre se colgó la ballesta del hombro y extendió los brazos hacia Judith, Beth no dudo en entregársela. Sin mencionar palabra, la chica siguió al hombre y comenzó a revisar el carro, tomando todo lo que pudieran utilizar. Daryl hacía lo mismo, con Judith quién comenzaba a despertarse recostada a su pecho.

- ¿Qué tan lejos se encuentra esa cabaña? – Preguntó Beth, rompiendo el silencio que les rodeaba.

- A un par de kilómetros, si caminamos rápido estaremos ahí al atardecer.-

Ella asintió, de repente comenzaba a sentir el peso del cansancio sobre sus hombres. La chica se acercó hasta la pequeña en brazos del cazador dispuesta a tomarla de nuevo más el hombre se lo impidió.

- La llevaré yo – Dijo secamente.- Saca tú cuchillo, mantente alerta.

Los ojos azules de Daryl la perforaron, puñalearon su temple como sí se trataran de dagas hechas de hielo. Nuevamente la misma mirada, esa que venía desgarrando su voluntad desde la noche pasada, una que solo podría dedicarle a alguien que estuviera condenado a muerte. Él veía en ella a otra chica muerta, lo mismo hacía con la pequeña en sus brazos. Las había condenado, y por alguna razón ella no tenía fuerza de reprocharle eso.

Afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza, dejó caer sus brazos derrotados y buscó su cuchillo. Tomó la pañalera, así como las pocas cosas que habían podido rescatar y empezaron a caminar, _siempre en movimiento_.

_._

"_Caminamos, ya no teníamos fuerzas para correr. Aun así, nunca nos detuvimos."_

_._

La cabaña no era más que una choza en medio del bosque, a decir verdad, Beth dudaba de que aguantara una horda de caminantes. Pero se encontraba tan cansada, agotada tanto física como mentalmente, que cuando Daryl le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza el lugar, ella no pudo más que permitirse una sonrisa cansada y vacía.

El cazador le entregó a Judith antes de cerciorarse de que el lugar se encontraba desierto, a lo que Beth pudo entrar. La niña en sus brazos parecía encontrarse irritada, gemía cada tanto y le jalaba el cabello con frustración, su regordete rostro se encontraba rojo. En silencio, dejó caer la pañalera al lado de un destartalado chillón, se las arregló para colocar sobre este la frazada de Judith y la extendió sobre está, dispuesta a cambiarle el pañal. Pudo sentir la mirada del hombre clavada sobre su nuca tan solo un instante, antes de que empezará a asegurar cada una de las ventanas con tablones que encontró en el piso.

Habían tardado más de lo que Daryl previó a causa de una pequeña manada de caminantes de la cual el cazador tuvo que encargarse cuando la pequeña que gimoteaba enfrente de ella comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón. Habían sido apenas cinco caminantes, pero Beth no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de uno de los muertos arrojándose sobre Daryl, por un instante pensó que también lo perdería a él. Aquel pensamiento la golpeó, parecía haberla desarmado, y la verdad era que ella no se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para sobrevivir junto con Judith sí llegaba a quedarse solas. Por suerte, el hombre había podido dominar la situación y pudieron escapar con rapidez.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó el hombre, justo cuando ella terminaba de cambiarle el pañal a la pequeña.

Beth se limitó a asentir, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, su mirada fija en el rostro de Judith.

- Voy a ver sí encuentro algo de comer.- Comentó el hombre, guindándose la ballesta en el hombro.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó en voz baja, reaccionando. Rapidamente le dirigió una mirada al exterior, donde se veían los últimos rayos del sol desaparecer.- No Drayl, ya es muy tarde.

- Tenemos que comer algo. – Afirmo el cazador, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- No me alejaré mucho.

Sin darle tiempo de agregar algo más, el hombre salió dejándola tan solo con la compañía de la pequeña bebe que nuevamente comenzaba a hipar, amenazando con comenzar a llorar nuevamente. Alargo los brazos rápidamente hasta ella, tomándola y meciéndola.

- Hey Jude, ya calma, vamos Pequeña Patea Traseros, no llores.- Rezó, intentando calmar a la pequeña niña.- Tranquila, no llores. Estoy aquí contigo.

Pero la niña parecía no querer calmarse, comenzando a elevar sus sollozos. Beth la mecía en sus brazos, sintiendo por primera vez que ella no era suficiente para calmar a la pequeña. Judith necesitaba a su padre y a su hermano, a aquella madre que dio la vida para que naciera. No a ella, en especial cuando ella también necesitaba de su madre, de su hermano y de su padre. Sentía como sí un globo se inflara en su pecho de forma dolorosa, oprimiéndole los órganos, aplastando su corazón. Estaba viva, cuando su padre ya no lo estaba y Maggie podría haber perecido también. Quizá Daryl tuviera razón y todos sus amigos, esa familia que se había construido en la prisión, ya no estuviera. Puede que ella estuviera tan sola como Judith, solo ellas y Daryl, nadie más.

- Tranquila bebe – Susurro, apegandola a su pecho.- Sé que necesitas a tú papá, yo también lo necesito; pero tranquila, no te dejaré Judith. Nunca, te lo prometo.

Las lágrimas empaparon rápidamente sus ojos más las contuvo, no queriendo llorar. La mirada penetrante de Daryl pareció golpearla, ladeo rápidamente la cabeza para verlo de pie bajo el marco de la puerta con una expresión indescifrable y un mapache en las manos. Al verlo no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, sí había sido testigo de su momento de vulnerabilidad. Con el brazo se restregó el rostro, borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas.

- Tengo la cena.- Fue lo único que dijo el cazador, entrando y cerrando la puerta. Beth asintió, posando nuevamente su atención en una agitada Judith.- ¿Qué le pasa?

Beth negó con la cabeza, mordisqueándose los labios con nerviosismo.

- Creo que extraña a Rick.- Admitió tras unos segundos.- Ya le cambie el pañal, le di de comer… No sé por qué está tan agitada.

- Cántale – Gruño Daryl, comenzando a despellejar el mapache.

La rubia le dedico una última mirada antes de desviarla hacia la niña. La meció en sus brazos y comenzó a cantar, tan bajo y suave que parecía más bien un susurro, una nana que hace años le había escuchado cantar a la madre de una de sus amigas. Paso un buen rato hasta que Judith comenzó a calmarse, sus regordetas manos se aferraron a su franelilla y lentamente su cabeza encontró lugar en la curvatura de su hombro, Beth cerró los ojos y canto hasta que la respiración de la bebe se volvió pausada, tranquila y constante, y supo que se encontraba dormida.

Solo hasta que Judith no se durmió profundamente, Beth no abrió los ojos y al hacerlo se encontró con Daryl intentando prender la chimenea, el cuerpo despellejado del mapache ya se encontraba listo para cocinarse. La chica dejó a la niña en el desvencijado sillón, cubriéndola con una manta y en seguida, se dispuso a revisar la cabaña en busca de cualquier clase de objetos que le pudiera servir.

- ¿Quién puede entrar a una tienda y salir con algo como esto? – Preguntó la rubia sosteniendo una cesta rosa en forma de brasier, en un intento vano de romper el espeso silencio que se había instalado entre los dos.

Daryl apenas le dedicó una mirada por encima de su hombro.

- Alguien como mí padre.- Contestó Daryl, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿En serio?

- Era un idiota, tenía cosas como esas por toda la casa, encima de la tele, en la cocina, por donde mirases. Las usaba como diana (*).

- ¿Disparaba dentro de casa?– Cuestiono la rubia, no pudiendo imaginar algo así. Su padre nunca se hubiera comportado de esa manera, tampoco le hubiera permitido.

- Lo que teníamos era basura.- Declaro el cazador, agitando las brasas para avivar las llamas.- Reconocí este lugar cuando lo vi. Ese cobertizo está repleto de alcohol casero, ese sillón hecho polvo es para sentarte en ropa interior mientras bebes, y los cubos para escupir el tabaco (*).

La chica exploró el lugar con una mirada, detallando cada uno de los rincones. El apocalipsis había hecho mella en las más diversas viviendas, ese nuevo mundo se había encargado de destruir hasta las más hogareñas y hermosas de las casas. Pero ese lugar tenía toda la pinta de haber sido una pocilga antes de que los muertos comenzaran a levantarse, definitivamente muy diferente a su hogar, a la granja que había visto cada una de sus travesuras o sus juegos con Shawn y Maggie.

- ¿Viviste en un lugar así? – Inquirió, visiblemente consternada.

El cazador asintió como toda respuesta.

-¿A qué te dedicabas, Daryl Dixon? – Volvió a preguntar la rubia tras unos minutos de silencio, su mente había volado rápidamente al recuerdo de Zach, ese chico que se había hecho querer en pocas semanas y que ese mundo se lo había arrebatado rápidamente.

El cazador gruño, más ella comenzaba a ser inmune ante su hostilidad.

- Zach nunca pudo descubrirlo ¿no? – Continuo, sin hacer caso a la creciente incomodidad del hombre. - ¿Qué eras antes de todo esto?

- Déjate de boberías, niña.-Se quejó el hombre.

- ¿Eras carcelero? – Lanzó la pregunta al aire, sus ojos fijos en la espalda del hombre.

- No – Respondió hoscamente, sacando un trozo del mapache cuya piel se había carbonizado a causa del fuego. – Toma – Dijo, tendiéndole el trozo de carne sobre un pedazo de madera.- Mejor es que te lo comas ahorita, mientras está caliente.

Ella asintió, cogiendo el alimento y empezando a comer en silencio. Volvía a sentir como el ambiente a su alrededor se tornaba pesado, ciertamente incómodo. A pesar de que se encontraba a un par de metros de Daryl, se sentía la única persona mayor en aquella habitación, el cazador fácilmente podría pasar por un adorno más. Con las manos se ayudó para comerse el trozo de carne, mientras trataba de encontrar en el rostro del hombre algún tipo de emoción, fracasando penosamente. Daryl Dixon se asemejaba a una fortaleza, cuyos enormes muros de pierdan ocultaban un interior que se le antojaba todo un misterio.

- ¿Por qué crees que los demás están muertos? – Cuestionó la rubia, no pudiendo aguantar la presión.

Como de costumbre el cazador no le respondió.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que necesito un trago – Declaró la rubia, dejando a un lado la carne de mapache.- Dijiste que en la bodega hay alcohol ¿no?

No sabe de donde proviene ese deseo, pero de repente siente la necesidad de hacer algo más. Más que correr, más que comer pedazos de mapaches, más que ese silencio insoportable o esas miradas clandestinas. Le urge aferrarse a algo, no ha Judith, a ella ya la vuelto su sustento. Su espíritu requiere algo más, un desahogo, una vía de escape, ese algo que le permita borrar todas sus vivencias y le permita empezar de nuevo, que le de una razón para vivir, _ella no solo quiere vivir tan solo por haber sobrevivido necesita encontrar su fe._ Su padre le había dicho que hay que tener esperanza, más en ese instante siente que todas sus ilusiones y su buena fe se las ha llevado el viento, como los restos hechos cenizas de la prisión. Quiere un trago, ahogar en alcohol las penas (como solían decir sus amigos), y volver a empezar, encontrar de nuevo esa esperanza que parecía escurrirse de sus dedos.

Daryl no le contesta pero está vez ella no está dispuesta a aguantar sus silencios. Se incorpora rápidamente e imprudentemente traza su camino hacia el exterior, dejando el cazador y a Judith en el interior de la cabaña. No tarda en divisar la bodega en donde encuentra unos cuantos recipientes con la incolora bebida, justo como le había dicho Daryl que lo haría. Una sonrisa fugaz curva sus labios cuando toma la caja con dificultad y comienza su camino de nuevo a la casa, más un par de gemidos la detienen. Instintivamente, manteniendo la caja en un equilibrio precario, su mano vuela hacia su cinturón descubriendo que su cuchillo no se encuentra en la mano.

- Diablos – Maldice, lentamente deposita la caja en el suelo y explora con una mirada los alrededores del lugar.

No lo ve llegar, sale de la oscuridad extendiendo sus putrefactos brazos hacia ella. No le da la oportunidad de incorporarse, el cadáver se arroja sobre ella y a penas cuenta con la fuerza de mantener su boca alejada de su cuerpo. Los gemidos se intensifican, siente que el bosque entero es capaz de escuchar su forcejeo. Sus dedos se hunden en la carne descompuesta, el olor es penetrante, repulsivo, siente el amargo sabor de la bilis en su paladar. Afianza su agarre, trata de patear el cuerpo pero el peso muerto se lo impide, en vez de eso mantiene el rostro lo más lejos de ella que puede. Las manos del muerto tratan de agarrarla, sus uñas acarician su piel y temé que esa criatura repugnante sea capaz de acabar aquel intento de suicidio un año atrás.

- ¡No! – Exclama con una voz ahogada, resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

_No debe morir, ella no lo desea. Judith la necesita, su hermana la espera. Debía vivir, mantener la esperanza en aquel mundo._

Se sorprende cuando el peso asfixiante del cuerpo desaparece de encima de ella, inhala una bocanada de aire con el desespero de un pez que se encuentra fuera del agua, siendo apenas consiente de la mancha borrosa que salta sobre ella y se dirige rápidamente hacia el caminante que con frenéticos movimientos intenta volver a incorporarse. Daryl es como un tornado, una tormenta que arrasa con todo a su paso, con una patada vuelve a derribar al cadáver y sin darle tiempo de nada, clava un cuchillo entre sus cejas. Tan rápido como apareció, el muerto es silenciado de una vez por toda.

- Graci….

La mirada que le dedica el cazador la silencia inmediatamente. Esta es intensa, violenta, un fuego puro. El hombre se mueve hacia ella como un huracán, su mano la sujeta como si de zarpas se trataran, un gemido de sorpresa se escapa de sus labios cuando la jala en dirección a la cabaña, prácticamente arrastrándola.

- ¡Daryl! – Se queja, más el cazador la ignora. Siente que ha despertado a una bestia.

El hombre la arroja sin contemplación en medio de la estancia, girándose inmediatamente para asegurar la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué demonios pensabas?!- Prácticamente ladra el cazador.

- ¡¿Qué te importa?! – Replica, superando la sorpresa inicial.

- ¡¿Qué que me importa? Pretendes matarnos o qué! – Grita - ¡Esa cosa pudo haberte matado! ¡Pudiste poner a Judith en peligro!

- ¡Sé cuidarme sola! Chilla, sin querer admitir que quizá el cazador tiene razón.

- ¡Muy bien que lo estabas haciendo! –

- ¿Y a ti qué coño se te importa? ¡No eres mí nana! – Chilla, perdiendo el poco autocontrol que aún mantenía.- Sé cómo me miras, como me has estado observando desde que escaparnos.

- ¡¿Qué coño estás diciendo?! –

- _Me miras y solo ves a otro cadáver, otra niña muerta. No soy Michonne, no soy Carol, no soy Maggie. No soy como ellas o como tú, por eso no entiendes por qué aún sigo con vida ¡Pero lo estoy! ¡Realmente lo estoy! _

- ¡¿Qué coño quieres de mí, niña?! - Grita, tomándola de los hombros.

- ¡Quiero que te importe! – Le contesta, evitando gemir por la fuerza que aplica el cazador sobre sus hombros.- ¡Qué dejes de tener miedo!

- ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nada!

- ¡Yo lo recuerdo! ¡Lo vi! –Exclama, bajando el volumen de su voz. Clavando sus ojos claros en los de Daryl.- Recuerdo tú rostro cuando esa niñita salió tras de mí mamá, en ese momento eras como yo ¡Y ahora solo intentas evitar que alguien se te acerque! (*)

- ¡_Tú sabes mucho de eso ¿no?!_ – Ruge el cazador, soltándola con brusquedad.- _Perdiste a dos novios y no derramaste ni una lagrima. Tú familia ha muerto y solo haces estupideces ¡Buscas un trago como una universitaria!_

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

- ¡A la mierda! ¡Todo el mundo está muerto! – Prácticamente vomita.

- ¡Eso tú no lo sabes! – Chilla, las lágrimas le empañan la mirada.

- ¡Rick! ¡Carl! ¡Michonne! ¡No los volverás a ver a Maggie! –

El gimoteo de Judith les advierte que no están solos, Beth se mordisquea los labios y dirigiéndole una intensa mirada al cazador cruza la sala hacia la bebe, quién se ha despertado por sus gritos.

-¡Ya basta, eso no es cierto! – Exclama la chica tomando a la niña entre sus manos. La aprieta su cuerpo contra su pecho, posando su frente contra la cabeza de la bebe. Aspira su aroma, un respiro que parece sosegarla.

- E_l gobernador llego hasta la prisión…._- Susurra, de repente su voz ha perdido toda la fuerza anterior. Beth alza la mirada, encontrándose con un hombre derrotado.- _Quizá sí no me hubiera detenido… Todo es mí culpa._

- Daryl…

- Y tú padre...

- Detente, por favor.- Dice, acercándose al hombre con Judith en sus brazos.

- _Pude haber hecho algo…_

Aquella confesión la impulsa a acercarse lo que más puede al cazador, enreda su mano con la de él y se apretuja contra su pecho, la bebe se remueve entre sus brazos pero pareciera encontrar un lugar cómodo entre ambos cuerpos. Un pensamiento fugaz cruza por la mente de la rubia, tan efímero que rápidamente lo olvida, pero la sensación de que ese es lugar que debería ocupar no es tan fácil de relegar. Percibe el temblor que recorre el cuerpo del cazador, un sollozo que trata de acallar y la calidez de sus silenciosas lágrimas que se deslizan por el rostro mugriento del hombre. Sí aferra con fuerza a él, tratando de transmitirle con aquel contacto la seguridad así como la esperanza que parecía escasear en el interior del hombre.

-Perdón, no debí haber salido. Fui una imprudente.- Susurra tras un par de minutos en silencio. Se da cuenta que el hombre niega con la cabeza aunque tiene escondido su rostro contra su pecho.- No eres mí niñera, Daryl.- Dice, sintiendo como se tensa su cuerpo.- Tampoco eres la niñera de Judith, ninguna de las dos somos tú responsabilidad.

- Pero…

- No lo soy, nunca lo he sido. En este mundo cada uno tiene una parte que hacer.- Lentamente se separa del hombre, no obstante no aparta la mirada de él.- La mía es proteger a Judith, la tuya es sobrevivir a este mundo, estas hecho para ello. No soy tú responsabilidad, como tampoco tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió. No veas en mí una forma de absolver esas falsas culpas, porque no eres culpable de nada.

.

"_Esa fue la primera noche que nos quedamos en aquella cabaña, tan solo permanecimos un par de días más. Pero nunca olvidaré el consuelo que nos proporcionó aquel lugar."_

_._

Beth armó una improvisada cama a los pies del desvencijado sillón que Judith utilizaba como cama.

A pesar de su pequeña pelea con aquel caminante, la noche permanecía en calma y silenciosa, un respiro entre todos los peligros a los que habían estados expuestos. La chica se acomodó en su cama, sintiendo el dolor de su cuerpo tras haber huido por tanto tiempo. El cansancio se hacía presente.

- No era nadie.- La voz de Daryl le sorprende, más el cansancio le impide girarse para obsérvalo.- Antes que todo se fuera a la mierda tan solo perseguía a Merle, a donde él fuera yo lo seguía y tan solo hacía lo que él quisiera cada día. No era nadie, tan solo su sombra. Un pobre idiota. (*)

- Pero ya no eres ese hombre.- Logro susurrar.- Has cambiado, Daryl. Todo el mundo lo ha hecho, ya no eres aquel hombre.

Daryl debió removerse en su lugar pero ella cerro sus ojos, ya no podía mantenerlos abierto.

- _Pensaba que Maggie y Gleen se casarían, tendrían hijos y mi padre conocería a sus nietos. Habrían cumpleaños y días de campo._- Un sollozó se escapó de sus labios, las lágrimas se agolparon tras sus parpados.- Que idiota era…- Susurro.

- Así debería haber sido.- Dijo el cazador.

- Sí, así debió ser. Daryl, ya no eres ese hombre que dijiste, lo has dejado atrás.- Explicó Beth, Morfeo comenzaba a jalarla hacia el mundo de los sueños.- No te tortures.

- _Creo que voy a necesitar que me lo recuerdes. _

- No, no necesitas depender de nadie.- Comento la chica, ahogando un bostezo.- _Vas a hacer el último hombre en pie, Daryl Dixon. _

No supo la respuesta del cazador pues tras decir esas últimas palabras el sueño la venció. Aquella noche soñó con la granja, con su madre y Patricia preparando el almuerzo, con Shawn conversando con sus amigos y Otis y su padre regresando de una jornada de trabajo. Maggie y Gleen también se encontraban ahí, conversando alegremente en el porche de la casa. Jimmy se encontraba a su lado, sus dedos entrelazando los de ella. Una sonrisa brotó de sus labios, sobre todo cuando al alzar la vista en la puerta de su casa lo ve a él, al cazador, sujetando a la Pequeña Patea Trasero. En sus sueños _todos estaban bien, completamente a salvo_.

* * *

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**__. Aunque he tratado de cambiar los diálogos, podrán darse cuenta que estos son más o menos fieles al capítulo original, aunque me omití algunas parte las que consideré más importante las mantuve. A partir de este punto, el desarrollo de la historia será completamente al canon de la serie, ya que se desenvolverá en otros ambientes y se le irá sumando nuevos paisajes y personajes._

_Son la 1:26 de la mañana, podría dedicarle un poco más a esta nota pero el sueño me vence justo como hizo con Beth. Así que me despido de momento, un abrazo a cada uno de mis lectores._

_¡Un saludo, Green!_

_PD. Sí leen algún error, tienen todo el derecho de avisarme para editarlo. Como lo terminé en la mañana, desconfió de mí buen juicio al corregirlo._

* * *

_Un Review, para que Daryl vigile tú sueño._


	4. La canción de los muertos

_¡Hola, hola! _

_**Disclairmer: Ni los personajes ni la trama me pertenecen, yo solo soy una fans que tome prestado los personajes para satisfacer mi espíritu de fan.**_

* * *

**Walking along an extended road**

_**(Caminado a lo lar**__**go de un extenso camino)**_

* * *

_**III**_

_**La canción de los muertos.**_

* * *

"_Desde que todo comenzó, el mundo ha ido perdiendo sonido. Primero fueron los aviones, le siguieron los generadores, los televisores, teléfonos, autos, y finalmente las voces. De repente, todo fue silencio. Un silencio atronador, de ese que te pone los vellos de punta y te hace notar que el peligro se encuentra cerca. _

_Odio el silencio, pero también me conforta. Lo prefiero mil veces que al canto de los condenados, los gemidos de los muertos. Los caminantes cantan, y yo prefiero no escucharlos."_

_._

"_Permanecimos ocultos, el tiempo suficiente para recuperar nuestras fuerzas y volver a internarnos en el bosque."_

La cabaña no era la prisión. No había vallas, ni celdas, ni siquiera un maldito candado. Se habían quedado sin agua fresca, sin sus tres platos de comida diarios y lo más importante, sin la compañía de otras personas, sin sus seres queridos. Se encontraban solos, con el peso de quizá ser los últimos supervivientes sobre los hombros y todas las carencias que aquella choza le ofrecía, que ante los ojos de la rubia se asemejaba más a una trampa de ratones en medio del bosque siendo ellos los ingenuos roedores, por más que Daryl se hubiera apañado en cubrir cada ventana con tablones o rodear la entrada de latas que funcionaban como alarmas. No había forma en que aquella cabaña les ofreciera la misma seguridad que la prisión, y definitivamente no era el lugar donde una bebe como Judith debía estar.

Beth se las había arreglado para que la pequeña se mantuviera en silencio, siempre pendiente de sus necesidades. Le susurraba canciones cuando veía que comenzaba a inquietarse, siempre con un tetero a la mano o un pañal listo para usar. No era una tarea fácil, por más que la pequeña Grimes fuera una infanta más bien tranquila, pero en aquel mundo donde cualquier ruido un poco más fuerte de lo normal podría ser su sentencia de muerte, sentía que cada una de sus tácticas para mantener a la pequeña feliz era absolutamente necesarias. De alguna manera sentía que se lo debía a Rick, por haber mantenido a su familia con vida por tanto tiempo. También a Lori, por no haber tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle su consuelo cuando sintió que el mundo se desvanecía ante sus ojos y a Carl, por las sonrisas que le había arrancado. Por ellos, estaba decidida a mantener a la _Pequeña Patea Traseros_ con vida.

No había vuelto a sentir el deseo de beber desde aquella noche, en cambio había tomado toda su tristeza, su duelo y la perdida, y las había enterrado en algún lugar oscuro en lo más fondo de su ser. Tampoco le insistió a Daryl que siguiera rastreando a los demás, en parte porque no quería volver a vivir la devastación que había sentido al encontrar los restos de sus compañeros en las vías del tren y por otro, no quería perder la esperanza con la cual se había hecho una armadura. Tenía fe de que en algún momento y en algún lugar volvería a encontrarse con su hermana y los demás, muy en el fondo sabían que sus amigos se encontraban vivos.

Beso en la frente a Judith, preguntándose en silencio en qué condiciones podría encontrarse Maggie en aquel momento, resistiéndose a creer lo peor.

Así la encontró Daryl, quién abrió la puerta con algo de trabajo por todas las trabas que él mismo se había encargado en colocar. Beth a penas alzo la mirada hacia el cazador, el cual traía un par de ardillas amarradas al cinturon. Sin mediar palabras, el hombre volvió a trabar la puerta y se sentó en un rincón alejado de ella, disponiéndose a despellejar la cena.

Llevaban cuatro días en aquella cabaña, sin más inconveniente que un par de caminantes solitarios que habían despachado rápidamente. No habían vuelto a discutir, apenas cruzaban palabras y siempre con respecto a la pequeña que jugueteaba entre sus brazos. Beth entendía que el cazador no fuera un hombre hablador, ella misma se había sumido en el silencio como una forma de luto. Pero aquella situación ya se le antojaba ridícula. Sea como sea, por muy poco grato que se les antojara la compañía mutua, era lo único que les quedaba. _Él era la única persona en la que podía confiar._

Con un suspiro cansino, se colocó de pie y se acercó al cazador, aun con la pequeña en brazos. Tomó asiento frente al hombre, ganándose su atención.

- A Jude… - Comenzó, tomó aire y lo encaró.- A Judith le quedará una semana o un poco más de fórmula, necesitamos buscarle alimento.

Daryl asintió.

- Había estado pensando en eso.- Gruño el cazador, concentrándose en su tarea de preparar las ardillas.- Todos los malditos pueblos cerca de la prisión ya fueron saqueados, nosotros estuvimos en ellos.- Apunto - Tendremos que ir más lejos…

- ¿Qué tan lejos? - Pregunto, acomodando la bebe en sus brazos.

- Más de lo que me gustaría

Beth se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, analizando la situación. A pesar de que de alguna manera había renunciado a buscar a los demás, el alejarse se le antojaba una traición a los supervivientes de la prisión. Por otro lado, el partir significaba que tendrían que volver a la intemperie, sin saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo les tomaría alcanzar un nuevo refugio que les pueda brindar la seguridad que necesitaban. Irse, los ponía en riesgo, sí sentía que aquella choza era una trampa de ratones, el bosque se le antojaba un campo minado.

Judith se removió en sus brazos, dejo escapar una risita y con sus manitas jugueteo con su cabello. Daryl dirigió su mirada hacia la pequeña, y por un instante Beth estuvo segura de que una efímera sonrisa floreció en el rostro del hombre.

Necesitaban la comida. Ellos podían sobrevivir de lo que Daryl pudiera cazar, pero la pequeña en sus brazos aun necesitaba de leche, aun le faltaba un par de meses para poder darle un poco de fruta. A parte de ello, todos necesitaban descansar, una ducha y una cama, un lugar donde pudieran cerrar los ojos por un par de horas sin preocuparse de los caminantes que rondaban por el bosque. Tenían que buscar un refugio, armamento, una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Por ellos, por los que ya no estaban a su lado.

- Tenemos que hacerlo - Afirmo la rubia, robándose la atención del cazador.- No podemos quedarnos aquí, es muy peligroso, sin mencionar que no contamos con suficientes suministros.

- Lo sé, chica, lo sé.- Admitió, volviendo a posar sus ojos en la pequeña.

- Judith estará bien - Dijo la rubia, siguiendo la mirada del hombre.- Todos estaremos bien.

Daryl no contesto, quizá sopesando sus palabras. Sabía que a pesar de la discusión, de ese intento de paz, el cazador seguía viéndola como una niña que debía cuidar, una carga más que se le sumaba a sus hombros. Pero ella no era una carga, _ella había aprendido a defenderse sola_.

- ¿Debería empezar a empacar? - Inquirió, observando los alrededores de la cabaña. Había pocas cosas que podrían llegarles a servir, pero esos meses en carretera había aprendido que cualquier tontería podría llegar a serle útil en el futuro.

El hombre gruño, volviendo a concentrarse en despellejar el par de ardillas.

- Sí, trata de tenerlo todo listo, partiremos al amanecer.

Beth dejo escapar una sonrisa, satisfecha de sí mismo.

.

"_A veces, mientras dormías cariño, Daryl y yo hablábamos del futuro. Era nuestra forma de no perder la cordura en aquellos días."_

_._

Daryl no recuerda la última vez que pudo dormir cómodamente, o lo hace, fue en la prisión, antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

Es inútil que intente cerrar los ojos, al menos no cuando la noche recién comienza, a pesar de su agotamiento tanto físico como mental. En cambio, se deja caer en el mugriento suelo con la espalda contra la puerta, y observa el oscuro interior de la cabaña, dispuesto a hacer guardia por lo menos hasta la madrugada cuando seguramente Beth se despierte e insista en suplirlo en su ronda.

A pesar de la oscuridad, su mirada pasea por la cabaña, chocando con la rubia quién duerme arrinconada sobre un montón de raídas cobijas y mohosos almohadones. Judith duerme a su lado, envuelta en una manta limpia y sus pequeñas manitas aferrándose a su pecho. Aunque las circunstancias no son las mejores, el hombre no puede evitar deleitarse con la imagen que se desarrolla en frente de él. Siempre había tenido una debilidad por los niños, quizá por su infancia tan corrupta, se sentía en la obligación de proteger a cualquier infante. Lo había hecho con Carl, lo intento con Sophia y ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que no implicará la seguridad de Judith, y con ella la de Beth. La estampa que ambas le ofrecían en ese momento removían en lo más profundo de su interior esa fibra sensible que desde niño se obstino en esconder.

Beth Greene era un misterio para él, ya que no sabía que pensar o sentir sobre ella. En ocasiones simplemente quería apartarse, él no era una maldita niñera para tener que lidiar con los impulsos de una adolescente o con su mundo de unicornios y arcoíris que desencajaban con ese nuevo y maldito mundo. Pero en ocasiones, como en ese instante, sentía que era su deber el protegerla a toda costa. De alguna manera se veía reflejado en ella, o al menos ese niño que alguna vez fue, intentando valerse por sí mismo en un mundo que no estaba hecho para él, mientras su hermano estaba en el reformatorio y su padre bebía hasta vomitarse encima. Él había sido como ella, teniendo que adaptarse a todo tipo de desventuras, la diferencia es que él logro sobrevivir pero la rubia no parecía tener madera para ello.

No quería encariñarse, ya estaba harto de perder personas y la frase que había pronunciado la chica un par de días atrás aún estaba fresca en su mente.

"_Vas a hacer el último hombre en pie, Daryl Dixon"_

Aquella afirmación parecía martillarle la sien una y otra vez. No era que no quisiera sobrevivir, pero no estaba dispuesto a ver como alguien más moría frente a sus ojos. Antes de los caminantes no era _nadie_, tan solo la sombra de Merle; pero de alguna manera había encontrado su lugar en aquel mundo, por fin sus habilidades tenían valor. Había logrado tanto y a la vez había perdido más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. _Sophia, Merle, Andrea, Carol, Hershel, Rick…_ Una lista que empezaba a ser demasiado larga, y en la cual no podía evitar pensar que algún día podría incluirse el nombre de Beth y el de la _Patea Traseros_. Quizá Beth tuviera razón, y en verdad veía en ella a otra chica muerta.

Escupió al suelo y con un gruñido trato de espantar aquellos pensamientos.

- Deberías intentar dormir.- Escucha, y al alzar la mirada se encuentra con los ojos de Beth puestos sobre él.

- Estoy de guardia ¿recuerdas? - Dice, tajante.

- Yo puedo suplirte - Dice, indiferente a su tono cortante.- No tengo sueño, en cambio tú llevas días sin dormir bien. Necesitamos estar en condiciones, mañana volveremos al camino.

Daryl niega lentamente con la cabeza, al tiempo que la chica se incorpora con sumo cuidado para no despertar a la bebe.

- Aunque quisiera no podría dormir.

Y no tiene que agregar algo más para que la chica entienda a lo que se refiera, en sus ojos se refleja la comprensión.

Con una manta sobre los hombros, la joven se acerca a él, sentándose a su lado. Se mantienen en silencio por lo que a Daryl le parecen horas, ambos velando por el sueño de la pequeña en frente de ellos. En el exterior de la casa no se escucha nada más que el suave susurro del viento y bamboleo de las ramas de los árboles, no hay gruñidos, ni siquiera los animales se escuchan. El silencio los relaja, evidencia que tanto los muertos como los vivos se encuentran lejos de ello, al menos por esa noche.

- Cuando era niña, solía escaparme al granero cuando ya todos en la casa se iban a dormir.- Comentó Beth, su voz era baja, trémula.- Me gustaba acostarme en el pasto frente a la ventana, observar las estrellas y escuchar los sonidos provenientes del campo. A pesar de que la noche es más silenciosa que el día, sigue siendo igual de bulliciosa. Pero ahora… Ahora pareciera como si alguien le hubiera dado click al botón de _mute_.

- Me gusta el silencio - Admitió Daryl.- Al menos lo que significa en estos momentos, todo está en calma…

Beth asintió. Lentamente la rubia apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del cazador, sorprendiéndolo pero sin llegarlo a incomodar del todo.

- _Eres lo único que me queda, Daryl_.- Afirmo la chica tras unos minutos de silencio.- _Tú y Judith_. No tengo nada más, he perdido a gran parte de mí familia, a mis amigos, a todos los que alguna vez pude conocer. Solo me quedan ustedes dos y no quiero perderlos.

La confesión de Beth le sorprendió, más no comento nada inmediatamente. Él era un hombre de pocas palabras y dudaba que tuviera algunas para una adolescente altamente emocional.

- Me gustaría que me enseñaras a cazar, así podría ayudarte un poco más… Dejar de ser una carga.

Cuando la rubia dijo eso, los ojos del cazador se posaron en ella. Desde su posición tan solo podía apreciar su perfil, así como la cercanía entre ambos. Algo en su interior se removió, ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que una mujer hubiera estado tan cerca de él, al menos una chica como Beth.

- No solo cazar, quiero que me enseñes a defenderme. Mientras más aprenda, tendré mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir y de alguna forma proteger a Judith, por lo menos hasta que logremos encontrar un nuevo refugio.

Beth ladeo la cabeza, de tal modo que sus miradas se encontraron. En la oscuridad, los ojos de la chica parecían brillar de manera felina, como si se tratara de una gata… Una gata sin hogar. En ellos observaba la determinación, la fortaleza, esas ganas de seguir viviendo a pesar de lo ocurrido. No parecía ser la misma chica que conoció en la granja, la que se escondía detrás de su noviecito o su padre, y que al enfrentarse a la realidad estuvo a punto de suicidarse. Era alguien diferente, de alguna manera había cambiado. Aunque como ella misma lo dijo: Todos habían cambiado.

- Te enseñare - Se limitó a responder el cazador, regresando su mirada hacia la bebe que se removía en sueños.- Mañana empezaremos.

Ella asintió, regalándole una sonrisa. La primera que había visto desde la prisión.

- Te superaré, señor Dixon.- Bromeó, volviendo a posar su cabeza sobre el hombro del cazador.

- Ya quisieras…- Respondió.

Aquella noche, no pudieron conciliar el sueño.

_._

"_Pero no podíamos quedarnos ahí, aquella cabaña no era un refugio para nosotros. Tuvimos que partir, pero aquel primer día en el bosque… Bueno, casi me hizo recordar a los días tras la caída de la prisión."_

_._

Habían recogido todo lo que pudiera hacerles falta. Un par de frascos vacíos, las mantas raídas, unas mochilas que habían visto tiempos mejores, un par de velas y unas baterías aun en su estuche. Daryl se había encargado de afilar su cuchillo y el de Beth, de tener en condiciones su ballesta y de conseguir un par de ardillas para el camino. La chica en cambio había ideado un canguro para llevar a Judith con un par de mantas, había preparado alimento para la pequeña y ordenado sus cosas en la pequeña mochila.

Salieron a penas despunto el alba, sin siquiera mirar atrás. La cabaña les había servido como un refugio improvisado pero no podía competir con la prisión, y aquella sensación de seguridad que esta les había ofrecido. De alguna manera, Beth recordaba aquel lugar como su hogar, uno de los tantos que los muertos le habían arrebatado. La rubia apretó contra su pecho a la pequeña y se apresuró a seguir los pasos de Daryl.

Regresar al bosque no resulto ser tan duro como se lo imaginaba, quizá porque ya se encontraba mentalizada o porque los primeros días en realidad fueron más como una pesadilla. Aun sentía que seguía viviendo un mal sueño, pero al menos sentía que su espíritu se encontraba más sosegado. Caminaron sin detenerse lo que se le antojaron horas en absoluto silencio. La pequeña en sus brazos parecía darse cuenta de sus circunstancias, dado que durmió la mayor parte del tiempo y al despertar apenas soltaba algún gemido, lo cual Beth agradecía profundamente.

Daryl caminaba a un par de pasos por delante de ella, la ballesta siempre lista para utilizarla en cualquier circunstancia, y la mirada fija en el camino. De vez en cuando le hacia una seña, cambiaban de dirección o aceleraban el ritmo de sus pasos, o simplemente lanzaba una mirada por encima de su hombro para asegurarse que tanto ella como la pequeña se encontraban bien. Aquel gesto se le antojaba conmovedor, solo le gustaría que él se abriera un poco más con ella, después de todo eran los que quedaban.

- ¿Estas cansada? - Pregunto el cazador, lanzándole una mirada por encima del hombro.

La verdad era que sí. Los brazos comenzaban a dolerle por llevar a Judith, las piernas comenzaban a reclamarle por un descanso y ya varias gotas de sudor le habían regalado una caricia al deslizarse desde su frente hasta su barbilla. Pero en vez de contestar con una afirmación negó levemente con la cabeza, no quería parecer la chica débil ante los ojos del cazador.

- Estoy bien.

Daryl clavo su mirada en ella, como si pudiera ver más allá de su exterior.

- Descansemos un par de minutos.- Se limitó a decir, seguramente sin tragarse lo que ella acababa de decir.

Daryl apoyó la espalda contra la corteza de un árbol mientras ella se dejó caer en el suelo, saco un biberón de la mochila y comenzó a alimentar a la pequeña, que ya comenzaba a inquietarse.

- Aún nos falta un buen trecho que recorrer, probablemente nos toque dormir al aire libre. - Comento el cazador sin dejar de vigilarla.- No te excedas, si estas cansada tan solo dilo y nos detenemos por unos minutos. Te necesito en condiciones.

Beth no dijo nada al instante, procesando las palabras del hombre.

- ¿Crees que podamos encontrar un refugio decente?

- Eso espero, por el bien de la Patea Traseros.

Beth trago grueso.

- ¿Y más sobrevivientes?

Inmediatamente las facciones de Daryl se contrajeron, su mirada se afilo y frunció el ceño, de repente volvía a ser el hombre hosco que había conocido en un principio.

- Sí no nos encontramos a ninguno va a ser mejor.- Sentenció.

- ¿Pero Daryl…?

- Ya no queda gente buena, Beth. Los buenos éramos nosotros, y mira lo que nos pasó.

- No creo que seamos las únicas personas decentes que queden.

Daryl negó con la cabeza, como si con ese movimiento pudiera espantar sus palabras. A diferencia de la joven Greene, el cazador había visto con sus propios ojos la miseria humana mucho antes de ese apocalipsis, y a esa altura dudaba que la moralidad de las personas aún se mantuviera intacta. En un mundo sin ley, los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban harían cualquier cosa por mantenerse con vida, así que los buenos principios y la decencia los podían mandar a la mierda.

- La gente buena no sobrevive. - Afirmo de forma tajante, dando por terminado el tema.

La rubia desvió la mirada del cazador a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos, la niña se aferraba al biberón y observaba su alrededor con bastante interés, indiferente a la conversación que ambos adultos llevaban a cabo. Beth dejo escapar una sonrisa al observarla, queriendo de alguna forma ser como Judith en ese momento, y no acaparar tantos miedos y preocupaciones en su pecho.

- No todos pueden ser unos locos asesinos.- Comento, tras unos minutos. Acomodó a Judith en su regazo, obteniendo una risita divertida por parte de la pequeña. - Tú y yo no lo somos, Judith tampoco lo será.

Daryl no respondió, no quería llevarle la contraria. Pero él muy bien sabía que sus manos no se encontraban libres de sangre y que la Greene tampoco podría mantenerse así, de alguna manera si querían sobrevivir tendrían que aplicar la ley del más apto.

Un gemido los alerto.

- Da…- Empezó a decir la rubia, pero el cazador le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

- Recoge todo.- Susurro.

Beth rápidamente comenzó a guardar las cosas de Judith en la mochila, ajusto el canguro improvisado que había diseñado para la bebe y la acobijo con uno de sus brazos. Su mano libre acarició el mango del cuchillo en su cintura. Para ese momento el cazador ya tenía su ballesta levantada y cargada, su mirada afilada puesta entre los árboles, tratando de localizar de donde provenían los gemidos. De repente ya no era un gemido ronco y lejano, sino una multitud de ellos.

- Por ahí - Le indicó el cazador, refiriéndose al lado contrario al que venían los quejidos.

Sin perder tiempo se lanzaron a la carrera, Beth iba abriendo el paso con la pequeña Grimes entre los brazos, seguida de cerca por Daryl. Las ramas de los árboles aruñaban la palida piel de la chica, más ella no se detenía, iba saltando troncos caídos y esquivando rocas; la bebe en sus brazos comenzaba a inquietarse. El cazador no perdía de vista a la chica, aunque cada ratito lanzaba miradas por encima de su hombro, los quejidos parecían haber invadido cada rincón del bosque. Una cacofonía de lamentos, peligros y muerte.

- ¡Joder, es una maldita manada! - Exclamo Daryl, al ver los primeros indicios de los muertos entre los árboles. Al menos unos 10 o 12 caminantes iban detrás de ellos, pues al parecer ya habían captado su presencia.- ¡Corre Beth!

La rubia apenas dio un vistazo a los muertos, antes de acelerar el paso. Tan solo corría, sin considerar dirección alguna. Derecha, izquierda, salto, volvía a cruzar. Pero los muertos con su paso frenético pero pausado, parecían pisarle los talones. Sintió como Daryl se daba vuelta un par de veces, arrojando saetas que no supo si dieron en el blanco, su único objetivo en ese momento era sembrar la mayor distancia entre ellos y los muertos.

Sentía la manada tan cerca que por un instante estuvo a punto de llorar, no queriendo considerar ese su final. Volvió a lanzar una mirada hacia atrás, encontrándose con los ojos azules de Daryl quién también le dirigía una mirada extraña, angustiada, una que nunca había visto en aquel hombre. No quiso pensar en lo que eso podría significar, afianzo el agarre de la niña, y cerrando los ojos ladeo la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el camino. Fue justo entonces en que apreció entre los árboles la carretera, y sin dudarlo se impulsó hacia ese lugar.

Una empinada cuneta evitaba que alcanzara su objetivo de una vez, pero sin dudarlo se lanzó a subirla. De repente un dolor asfixiante se clavó en su tobillo, en el momento en que caía al suelo. De alguna manera se las arregló para caer en su espalda y no lastimar a la pequeña, más la infanta comenzó a llorar atrayendo a los muertos. De alguna forma, había tropezado y se había doblado el pie.

- ¡Daryl! - Chillo, resistiéndose a llorar.

El cazador que apenas había llegado hasta ella, la jaloneó de un brazo y la obligo a subir. El dolor que atravesó su tobillo la dejo sin aire, pero de alguna manera se obligó a continuar. El hombre la guiaba, había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella, obligándola de esa manera a subir la pequeña cuesta hacia la carretera.

- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto el cazador, al momento que tocaron el pavimento. La rubia se desplomo con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando en vano calmar a la bebe.

- Creo que me torcí el tobillo.- Fue lo único que pudo responder.

Sin perder tiempo, Daryl se acomodó la ballesta en su hombro derecho, tomó a Judith con un brazo y con la mano libre se las arregló para ayudarla a incorporar.

- ¡Vamos!

Cojeando, Beth corrió, intentando seguir el paso del cazador quién le ayudaba. Los muertos parecían acumularse en la cuneta, tratando de treparla o subirse uno sobre otro, sin mucho éxito. La chica agradeció al cielo la torpeza de los caminantes.

No supo cuánto corrieron o en qué momento dejaron de escuchar la canción de los muertos. Tan solo era consciente del dolor que afligía su tobillo, el ardor en sus pulmones a causa del ejercicio y de la mano de Daryl, que aún se mantenía entrelazada a la suya. En algún momento, Judith también se había cansado de llorar, pero se mantenía alerta en los brazos del hombre.

- Daryl…- Gimió, cuando sintió que sus últimas fuerzas se esfumaban en un soplido. - Necesito… necesito aire.

El hombre asintió, deteniendo sus pasos y lanzando una rápida mirada a su alrededor. La carretera parecía desierta, los gemidos se habían quedado atrás.

- ¿Estas bien? - Inquirió Daryl, agachándose ya que ella se había dejado caer en el asfalto.

- He estado en mejores condiciones.- Trato de bromear, pero el dolor dibujo rápidamente una mueca en su rostro. El cazador le tendió a Judith y se dispuso a revisar el tobillo de la muchacha.

- Parece que es un esguince.- Dijo, al rato.- Necesitas vendas y tal vez algo para el dolor y la inflamación.

Beth asintió, aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos por el esfuerzo.

- Primero necesitamos un refugio.- Comentó la rubia.

- ¿Podrás caminar? -

- No estoy segura, pero lo intentare.- Respondió la rubia.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que se encontraban rodeado hasta ese momento. Al alzar la mirada, Beth se encontró con un grupo de al menos cinco hombres, todos con armas a la mano y apuntando hacia ellos. De repente, las palabras de Daryl se sintieron como si fueran un balde de agua fría.

_Ya no queda gente buena, Beth._

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_**Nota de la autora.**__ Buenos días a todos, disculpen la tardanza. He estado un poco mal de ánimos; acabo de terminar una relación de años, o mejor dicho: me terminaron a mí. Y realmente no he tenido ganas ni de escribir, ni de trabajar, ni de hacer nada. He tenido un montón de problemas por esto, pero lentamente voy superándolo. Así que espero que me disculpen, trataré de actualizar pronto está historia y el resto de mis fanfic._

_Un abrazo, les adoro._

_PD. Deja un review para que Daryl les lleve a pasear por el bosque._


End file.
